pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Master Ghost
¡Hola, bienvenido(a), estás en Poke Espectaculos Wiki! Aquí podrás realizar Pokénovelas, blogs y compartir un rato agradable con los demás usuarios. Sí necesitas ayuda, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. Espero que pases unos buenos momentos con nosotros, -- Marina101 (Discusión) 21:44 4 jun 2011 primi! bienvenido a P.E. espero q lo pases bien y te diviertas ,y claro q hagas muchas novelas e historias Si necesitas ayuda en algo avisame Si quieres te ayudo a remoledar tu firma y tu pagina de user Archivo:Luxio_mini.pngEl spritero maximo!! Su plagiador favorito! y no me volvere a plagiar un pequeño vampiro Shake it up! Mi escuela! Bakugan pelea! '' Archivo:Mario_Swim_Sprite.gif 00:51 5 jun 2011 (UTC) Una cosita... n.nU Verás...Ví las caras que fuistes poniendo y me ví en la obligación de decírtelo...Ya tenemos esas caras MM en PE. n.nU Fíjate: Archivo:Cara_de_Metagross.png-Archivo:Images_(7).jpg-Archivo:Mew_MM.jpg-Archivo:Cara_de_Mew.png Solo te lo digo porque creo que queda bastante mejor el formato .png que el .jpg que tú usas. >.< Así que bueno...Eso es todo,siento aburrirte,pero es cuestión de estética. nwn Byee~ '''La lolita emo ewe Aquí estoy...¿Alguna duda? (?) 19:54 5 jun 2011 (UTC) Hola Bueno lo que hacer es crear una pagina donde pongas de lo que se trata la historia luego tien 2 opciones o pones abajo inscripciones o creas una nueva pagina donde se hagan las inscripciones,luego pones las condiciones,lo que tienen que poner,etc.Creo que eso es todo--ana rebeca 20:37 5 jun 2011 (UTC) ok te ayudo pero dime los colores y q van a decir y te la hago Archivo:Luxio_mini.pngEl spritero maximo!! Su plagiador favorito! y no me volvere a plagiar un pequeño vampiro Shake it up! Mi escuela! Bakugan pelea! '' Archivo:Mario_Swim_Sprite.gif 21:27 5 jun 2011 (UTC) :P de hecho te la borran por dos cosas creo 1.La calidad de imagen (JPG)es peor que la (PNG)si quieres ser un haunter pon Archivo:Cara de Haunter.png 2.en donde te inscribes es de elAsi que pidele q si puede aparecer o algo asi Archivo:Meloetta_icon.gifMeloetta Dominate the worldOr dead in the try (?)Archivo:Meloetta_icon.gif 00:20 11 jun 2011 (UTC) Ejem... La razon es simple las caras MM que "resubes" nose pueden usar en la novela ademas que resubir las caras ya subidas es spam y por eso tengo que borrar tu ficha Archivo:Zorua_NB.gifArchivo:Liepard_NB.gif[[Usuario:Dark_Lion|'''La oscuridad no se ve,se siente...]][[Historias de un viaje en Isshu|'Estas son']] [[Pokemon High school Elemental|'Mis novelas']]Archivo:Choroneko_NB.gifArchivo:Zoroark_NB.gif 00:27 11 jun 2011 (UTC) Oye Te tendré pasciencia xk eres nuevo pero solo será esta vez, te aviso ke subistes unas imagenes de jpg ke son de mala calidad y ademas ke las colocas mal y tienen mal tamaño, te pido ke si vas aseguir subiendo imagenes uses en formato png, de buen tamaño y buena calidad, sino tomare la medida de directamente borrarla y ya. Germán-kun(~)¿Something?(~)¡¡Lee mis dos novelas!! 01:38 11 jun 2011 (UTC) sorry es que en " mario y sonic en los juegos olimpicos de invierno " me sale " bowsy " no " bowser Jr. " n.nU --Usuario:Meganium1530 Hola! Hola! Llamamé Coke! Estuve ausente la semana que llegaste...ED...y veo que lo has pasado bien en PE...amigos?...me das tu MSN...?...--•̊La Coke-Cola humana...•♦♦¡¡Disponible en su tienda más cercana!!♦♦•̊ 00:39 12 jun 2011 (UTC) ._.U Me das tu g-mail?--•̊La Coke-Cola humana...•♦♦¡¡Disponible en su tienda más cercana!!♦♦•̊ 16:27 12 jun 2011 (UTC) Me encantaría Vale,seámos amigos,tu ponme a un eevee o glaceon,¿de acuerdo? Fukai Yuki 19:32 12 jun 2011 (UTC) e.e Podemos ser amigos? si es así agregame como Combusken x3 --'★Luqitas★' ★Te Gusta El Chocolate?★ 20:48 12 jun 2011 (UTC) Huevos... Mmm...los hiciste tú? O los sacaste de algún lado?--•̊La Coke-Cola humana...•♦♦¡¡Disponible en su tienda más cercana!!♦♦•̊ 22:19 12 jun 2011 (UTC) Holas! :3 Buenop, te gustaría ser mi amigo? Te he visto mucho por aqui, pero se me había olvidado escribirte un mensaje en tu discu >★♪♥Kari♥♪★']] '★♪♥La amistad es un gran tesoro♥♪★' 19:04 13 jun 2011 (UTC) oye...... completa la ficha vale??? --Usuario:Meganium1530 D: Estooo... >w< Ya, perdona. No estoy muy activa n.nU Ya te coloco XD 'Summy-Chan, la amiga de los helados *O*¿Fanny? No. She is dead... Is dead to me...' 00:01 19 jun 2011 (UTC) hola ya empece la novela La chica fantasma leela y dime que te parece en mi discuana rebeca 00:32 19 jun 2011 (UTC) Oyee :P Vi en mi nove Viaje por Unova!! :D, Pusiste solo pokes de Sinnoh. En la ficha dice que al menos, 4 deben ser de Unova. Bueno, eso, bye. 'Summy-Chan, la amiga de los helados *O*¿Fanny? No. She is dead... Is dead to me...' 01:33 19 jun 2011 (UTC) hola Hola a lei tu novelá y me encanto,me gusto mucho la idea--ana rebeca 20:58 19 jun 2011 (UTC) Hola lei tu novela y me gusto mucho asi que ¿kieres k seamos amigos?--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'Shikamaru']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |"...]] 18:29 20 jun 2011 (UTC) La armadura ha sido terminada He terminado las 4 armaduras que me pediste, lo que fue dificil porque tu abomasnow no se quedaba bien quieto y ha subido algo de peso, pero nada que no pudiera arreglar con naturalidad y diversión. Para Abomasnow añadi una armadura antiinflamatoria de metal helado con un par de brazeros martillo, el material es pesado para reforzar su defenza y hacer mas critico el golpe. Archivo:Abomasnow_con_armadura.png Al Charmander le añadi un escudo de fuego al frente que potencializa los ataques como Lanzallamas y Onda ignea, la piel de cuero es inflamable junto con el casco estilo griego que hace critico el cabezazo. La cola tiene un mechero que incrementa la flama interna de Charmander, ademas de que puede cerrarse hermeticamente para prevenir que se apague con ataques como Hidrobomba o Danza de lluvia, la armadura posee cuernos en la espalda para deviar los ataques electricos. Archivo:Charmander_con_armadura.png Para Mudkip una armadura con la habilidad de hidratación, la armadura expele una tinta que lo hace invisible bajo el agua, la aleta de acero refuerza la sensibilidad por lo que puede detectar cuando un enemigo se acerca, ademas de que aumente la velocidad agregando aletas metalicas en los brazeros. Archivo:Mudkip_con_armadura.png Y por ultimo para chikorita añadi una armadura de cuerpo completo que refleja la luz solar directo a su hoja para acelerar el ataque de Rayo solar, el metal es tan liviano que aumente la velocidad, pero cuidado que es un poco fragil. Archivo:Chikorita_con_armadura.png Keyko joy 20:50 21 jun 2011 (UTC) ewe Que sprite usarás para la boda? --'''★Te Gusta El Chocolate?★ ★Luqitas★ Click aquí para comerlo★ 20:52 24 jun 2011 (UTC) Haber te seré sincero (Ten eso en cuenta) Te odio, te aborresco y tu novela es plagio a Naruto, pero se me queman los ojos de tan solo ver tu sprite así que te lo mejoré: Archivo:Dufftin.png ~~Germán~~(~)Lo que no ayuda, estorba 21:29 24 jun 2011 (UTC) Sugerencia Porque no usas las Caras Pokesho en tu novela de Sinnoh?--•̊La Coke-Cola humana...•♦♦¡¡Disponible en su tienda más cercana!!♦♦•̊ 18:01 25 jun 2011 (UTC) Perdón... Perdón...pero tu sprite de cientifico en bikini...te hago uno?--•̊La Coke-Cola humana...•♦♦¡¡Disponible en su tienda más cercana!!♦♦•̊ 18:47 25 jun 2011 (UTC) Necesitas: Windows movie maker 2.6: para hacer vídeos aTube Catcher: Para descargar videos de internet, solo pon el link del video y ya. Imagenes Audio: descarga musica por internet ya :) Snorunt Brayan(.Disc.)(.Contra. 02:04 27 jun 2011 (UTC) claro :) Holas Gracas por darme la bienvenida me caes super,que mal por los usuarios que se van, bueno saludos.Akat.... 22:43 27 jun 2011 (UTC) Holaaaa Bueno, mi nombre es Ari, pasate por mi perfil y veras que tenemos muuuchas cosas en comun xD Ambos amamos el terror, la sangre y.. ASDFKJDSA <3 xD bueno, quisieras ser mi amigo? n.n Puedes ponerme a una Sneasel si quieres ;3 ★уυυкι-¢нαη ι ∂ση'т кησω ωнσ ι αм..ωнєяє ι вєℓσηg? 11:24 28 jun 2011 (UTC) hola Hola vi tu mensaje lo siento pero no puedes transformarte en la novela si quieres puedes cambiarte al secuas malvado 2 que si puede,es que ya tengo la historia en mi mente si hago un cambio te avisoana rebeca 02:10 29 jun 2011 (UTC) LOL Los vampiros son mejores ¬¬ (?) En tu lista de amigos me pusiste que soy Yangire x3 ¿Como sabes eso? WA! ESTAS EN MI CASA?! OMG!! D8 (????????) ★уυυкι-¢нαη ι ∂ση'т кησω ωнσ ι αм..ωнєяє ι вєℓσηg? 12:30 29 jun 2011 (UTC) hola Claroana rebeca 18:20 30 jun 2011 (UTC) Hola.. esto ¿te puedo ayudar con tu novela de digimon? yo tambien tengo una y no la he completado n-nUU Archivo:Mawile_mini.gifArchivo:Mini_Dratini.pngVisita mi Página ¿Algo que Decirme? Lee Mi Novela Archivo:Mini_Vulpix.pngArchivo:Mismagius_mini.gif 16:45 6 jul 2011 (UTC) hola Hola puedo trabajar en tu guarderia?Archivo:Yen_sprite_3.pngana rebeca 22:52 8 jul 2011 (UTC) Hola puedes cambiar mi sprite por este de la pagina principal de la guarderia?es que no me deja ponerlo la paginaArchivo:Blue_sprite.pngana rebeca 23:26 8 jul 2011 (UTC) Aqui tienes!!! toma tu pokemon!!Archivo:Larvesta_NB_brillante.gifgracias por adoptar :D por cierto, quieres ser mi amigo? XD Archivo:Patchy_mega.pngPatchouli Knowledge~ Elemental Magic! 11:33 9 jul 2011 (UTC) a mi ponme un politoed o un lapras o un marill o un piplup XDD (me encanta el tio agua =D)Archivo:Patchy_mega.pngPatchouli Knowledge~ Elemental Magic! 20:13 9 jul 2011 (UTC) 'n_n ' Muchas Graciaaaaaas!! '''Eres el mejor, yo tambien te estoy haciendo algo a ver cuando lo puedo subir!! Ven con los mooonstruuooooos!!!!! 11:14 19 jul 2011 (UTC) Regaloo! Es para ti n_n 100% by me : Archivo:Ghost.png Un besazo!! xD Ven con los mooonstruuooooos!!!!! 14:21 19 jul 2011 (UTC) PD: Estoy teniendo problemas para suibrlo, dame un minuto :$ Subido A ver cuando te conectas. Tenemos que hablar. Y como puedes apreciar, no estoy de buen humor ewe Dice Germán que ya te puedes conectar ¬¬ haz lo que quieras. Mi ordenador no me deja subir el puto sprite, pero lo vuelvo a intentar. Lo hago por una cuestion de orgullo. Archivo:Ghost_by_Boo.png Ven con los mooonstruuooooos!!!!! 18:37 19 jul 2011 (UTC) ... Sal de la cuenta y vuelve a entrar. Yo pongo la imagen pero alguien/algo la borra, lo siento. Te tengo que decir algo y prefiero no decirtelo en la discusión Ya sabes quien soy PD: Si estas haciendo esto por no hablar conmigo dimelo y te ahorras el trabajo ¬¬ ¡Dios! -v- Ya le dije a Boo que intentes salir de tu cuenta, volver a entrar e ir al chat, si no puedes no sé como desbloquearte. Si no funciona pídele a Stalin -v- ~~Germán~~(~)Lo que no ayuda, estorba 18:59 19 jul 2011 (UTC) ewe No se. Dejalo, supongo que... No se. Pidele ayuda a Stalin o algo. Lo que tengo que decir es urgente pero... prefiero que lo sepas por privado. La emo suicida... Rajándome las venas... observando mi sangre fluír... GHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOST!!!!!! TE DESBLOQUEARON!!!!!!!!!! YA ESTA, YA HABLE CON GERMAN YA ESTAS DESBLOQUEADO PORFAVOR CONECTATE POR FAVOR POR FAVOR!!!! ES IMPORTANTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Por favor... Por favor... Hola ghost solo queria pasar a saludarte n_N Lokis-kun!! ♬ dejame un mensaje :3 03:29 20 jul 2011 (UTC) Ghost :D Vengo a decirte que la verdad siempre te trato mal porque aveces envidio tu creatividad y la verdad no me caes mal. .... ... ...Mentí xD A decir verdad si me caes mal y la verdad, no te envidio porqueno tengo que xd. Yo escribo '''horrible,pésimo pero tampoco me gusta tu modo de escritura, eso si puedes mejorar si te lo propones :B No puedo decirte las razones del porque todo esto pero algún día lo sabras y sino te jodes :1 ~~Germán~~(~)Lo que no ayuda, estorba 03:17 20 jul 2011 (UTC) Idiota n_n Hoal idiota n_n Te conectas hoy a la noche y hablamos un ratito? Bueno solo eso Besos de chocolate Boo!! Ghost... Archivo:Boo_&_Ghost_sprite.png Bueno, ya ves, es para ti De mi para ti (?) Aqui esta Hace unos dias lei que querias la evolucioon de Dusknoir, lo intente pero no pude, pero lo modifique, si te gusta bien 8D Archivo:Pokepedidodejuanix.png:D De Juanix.xp :D PD:no te pongo la firma debido a que esta defectuoza xD. ¬¬ No se lo que es el liceo y, si me disculpas, me importa una mierda que estes o no. Ando enfadada Ghost No te pillo conectado y necesito hablar contigo. Mira, todo lo que está pasando... Me arrepiento de habertelo dicho, desde ese día me tratas de manera diferente, parece que no sientas lo mismo, estás siempre distante, no entiendes (o no quieres entender) lo mucho que sinificas para mí. Me arrepiento de decírtlo porque siento que te estoy perdiendo y eso me duele mucho, muchísimo. Me doy cuenta de que a lo mejor lees esto y piensas "menuda pringada" o algo así, y me da igual, tenía que decírtelo. Estamos a miles de kilómetros, en dos continentes diferentes, muy lejos, y yo estaría dispuesta a luchar contra eso, lucharía por tí si tú me lo pidieses, sin pedirte explicaciones. Iría al fin del mundo contigo si tú me lo pidieses. No puedo más, Ghost, lo estoy pasando mal. No sé si es que no sientes todo esto con la misma fuerza que yo, o que no sientes nada, o que te da vergüenza, o si piensas que la distancia lo haría todo imposible. No lo sé. Piensa realmente lo que sientes, explícamelo. Haz algo, joder. Si no sientes lo mismo, si esto te molesta, te incomoda... Dímelo. Te prometo que desapareceré de tu vida. Te lo juro. Antes de irme tan solo te quería decir una cosa, y creo que es lo único que no te he dicho aún. Y es que... Te quiero em... ok pero 4 cosas... 1.necesito saber de que va la novela 2.los personajes que saldran 3.un poquito de porfavor, que no hace falta suplicar solo dimelo y ya esta n.nU 4.¿amigos? ♪a girl poorly know♪☆friendship isn't see,is felt☆ 12:14 31 jul 2011 (UTC) Como puedes decir q eres un insensible?! Yo es que te mato. Como me puedes decir que eres un insensible, con lo mono que eres a veces? Acabo de ver el primer mensaje que me dejaste estos dias... Me emocionaste idiota!!! Y luego veo tu estado de ánimo y lo mismo. Como me voy a ir? Te echaría de meno si me fuese, no podria marcharme... Boo es un fantasmilla happy!! Te voy a tener que echar bronca... Nene, tienes que subir a Skins el sprite o no te voy a poder sacar, coño!! Si quieres te hago yo uno, pero es importante que tengas el sprite en breve I´m so lovely n.n Ola n.n Oye una cosa.... quieres ser mi amigo ? ED ~Darkuss~ Amigos? Pues eso ED oye creo que mande este mensaje 2 veces perdon ewe ~Darkuss~ Tenemos que hablar Pues eso u.u tengo que decirte algo, si te pillo conectado te lo dire, espero que sea pronto por que tengo pensado marcharme de la wiki, pero no lo hare hasta poder hablar contigo BamBOO (?) Reconectate Porfavor si lees esto a tiempo conectate al chat por favor llevo todo el dia esperandote porfavor porfavor Ven con los mooonstruuooooos!!!!! 19:02 9 ago 2011 (UTC) Perdoname No me puedo ir. No puedo, y lo sabes. Te quiero, joder. Te quiero, Dufftin, mi bicho, nene, idiota, Ghost... Pero no se, estas tan lejos... Eres mayor que yo y teno miedo, eres la primera persona que... bueno, ya sabes. Y ni siquiera salimos, lo sabes no? No me lo pides y no se si es que no te gusto lo suficiente, si te da corte, si no te atreves, si no se te ocurrió... No se. Esta semana estare en valencia y me conectare todas las noches a partir de las 7 o las 8. Y lo hago por ti. No sé quien te conto por que me marcho, (putas marujas) pero lo siento, no puedo evitarlo, tengo un caracter muy depresivo y... Perdoname. Te quiero, bicho Ven con los mooonstruuooooos!!!!! 10:37 11 ago 2011 (UTC) Sí!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Estaba esperando a que me lo pidieras!!!!!!! Te quiero Ven con los mooonstruuooooos!!!!! 11:11 16 ago 2011 (UTC) ... Siento que mi mensaje anterior fuese tan corto, no tenia tiempo n_nU Estos dias no consegwuimos hablar, lo siento. Te echo de menos, bicho u.u Me jode mucho que no podamos hablar justo ahora. La diferencia horaria, la distancia... Puff... Es jodido eh? Te extraño mucho. En cuanto vi el mensaje que me dejaste en la discusión empeze a dar botes por la habitación x33333333 Si puedes contesta y si no, muere (??????) Ven con los mooonstruuooooos!!!!! 11:32 18 ago 2011 (UTC) Hola, Ghost... Te quiero violar O3O No respondas al mensaje e.e '''Alex! · [[Usuario Discusión:AlexandraPkmn|'¿Tienes algo que decirme?']] 12:25 18 ago 2011 (UTC) Hola bicho raro Hola ser extraño, ¿como estas? Mmmmh... no damos hablado eh? Bueno, era para preguntar que donde andas, ¡estás desaparecido men! Bueno, en realidad era para comentarte "algo" relaccionado con un anillo!!! Por una parte te quiero matar, porque ni hablamos y.. ¡JODER, ME LLEGAS CON ESO! Por la otra... Dufftin, me gustas mucho. MUCHO. Y... si te lo tomas en serio... ¿Porque no? ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ven con los mooonstruuooooos!!!!! 22:15 24 ago 2011 (UTC) PD: pienso organizarlo todo, y la boda la escribo yo. Lo siento, pero jodete Leí la buena noticias: Siii!! al fin te casas con Boo!! siempre supe que esto pasaria, bueno el punto es si puedo unos de los padrimos! ¿y puedo? ¡El Fan de la Nieve Naxo Thuendale! Hey Hola n.n Solo venia a... bueno, me aburria... Pasate por mi discu y cuentame algo, i´m boriiing!!!! Ven con los mooonstruuooooos!!!!! 15:10 29 ago 2011 (UTC) PD: a que no adivinas a quien le dedique el poema?? xDDDD Gracias n_n Las tuve que borra de mi discu, es una larga historia. Sabras de que te hablo no? jejeje Bueno, las guarde en un pendrive... Bueno, bicos Ven con los mooonstruuooooos!!!!! 19:09 10 sep 2011 (UTC) PD: Lo de Red... ¡QUE FUERTE! Por cierto Que no se me pase. Escuche In the end, de Linkin Park y... I ♥ THIS SONG ' Ven con los mooonstruuooooos!!!!! 13:30 12 sep 2011 (UTC) PD: se que es una chorrada pero me apetecia tanto decirtelo n_nU ¡Ghossst!~~ No malpienses de la alegría del título. ewe Quería decirte que si quieres ponerme en amigos y viceversa,y decirte que amo a Deidara y a Sasori *o*. Bueno eso fue todo fantasmita. (?) X3 Bye~~ 'Bienvenido a mi guarida... ¡Habla con la personificación del mal!8D 19:50 18 sep 2011 (UTC) Ghost Lo siento pero en mi novela (Crónica en Kanto) solo se pueden Pokémon de Kanto y Jotho (A Exepción de algunos iniciales porque sino era todo muy plagiado), por favor cambia a los que no pertenezcan a esa generación -v- ~Germen~(~)Messages,Messages everywhere~ 22:50 24 sep 2011 (UTC) Definitivamente, se te ha ido la olla Ghost, trenco, que no me he ido ¬¬ Y que paso con red y todos?! Dios mio, aca no se puede faltar un dia ¬¬ Contesta Dicen que me he vuelto loca, pero olvidan un detalle... Una mente loca puede ser una mente genial >=3 Respira hondo y cierra la bocaza Valeeee... Se te ha ido la olla, como ya te dije. Calmate ok? Ya hablaremos... Cabra... Beeeee Hola! Hola!! Me gustaria que fueramos amigos ^^!! Em... veo que haces lista de amigos.... Yo tambien. Que pokémon te pongo? A mi? Un chikorita :) Bueno, espero que seamos buenos amigos. Bye! Y espero que respondas :P! PD: Llamame Carol o otros motes que tengo en mi user. PD2: Soy una de las mejores amigas de Mire xDD Dibujante 13:49 16 oct 2011 (UTC) .... Te echo mucho de menos.... No te conectas desde hace una semana.... Los paises... las horas..... nos separan.... Joder..... te echo tanto de menos... Te necesito.... y mucho.... Jope.... Me he quedado a altas horas de España para verte conectado.... Se que es por el insti tambien (maldigo el insti) ... Joder, me da rabia, me da rabia que estemos tan separados.... Me da rabia todo! No soy desesperada, pero necesito hablar contigo..... Llevo una semana sin saber de ti..... -w- Y además.... Tu te puedes conectar cuando yo no..... y asi todo el rato.... Bueno.... para que veas que sufro tu ausencia... Te extraño y te quiero... ♪Amai Natsune♪☆La utau de las DS!♥ Archivo:Hanommi_Ikamaru_Icon.png 20:12 22 oct 2011 (UTC) Ghost! Mas mono y no naces ^^ Me ha encantado el regalo!!! Yo tambien te he hecho uno... espero que sea de tu agrado... pero creo que no es tan bonito como el tuyo, eso si, me ha costado toooooooooooooooooda la mañana. Archivo:Tedditipofantasma.pngPensé en nuestros gustos, a ti te gusta el tipo fantasma y a mi Teddiursa ^^ Original, eh? Teamo!! (L) Karen~Archivo:Karen_icon_forma_de_sirena.jpg Voz Violeta Perla! 15:03 12 nov 2011 (UTC) Ghost.... Bueno... solo vengo para dejar mensajes, nada mas.... No quiero que se me acomulen x33 Bueno... en primer lugar... Te hize un regalito para tu super cumple ^^ Ahora te lo doy...... Archivo:Luna-llena.jpeg En segundo lugar.... siento que te haya hecho entristecer en tu dia especial.... Pero, no cambiaré de opinión... solo vine a mensajes x33 En tercer lugar.... En la foto falta lo de felicidades (me he dado cuenta previsualizando ._. Que patosa uwuU) Bueno... Te quiero mucho... cuidate.. (L) Karen~Archivo:Karen_icon_forma_de_sirena.jpg Voz Violeta Perla! 22:37 23 nov 2011 (UTC) Bueno... Me estoy pensando eso de volver, pero si vuelvo, es por Navidad, o cuando acabe de examenes y dossieres aun por entregar T_T Bueno, te pasaré mi msn.... porque ya te has hecho uno, cierto? bien, mi msn es: pikachu-mire-98@hotmail.com Tiiiquieru >w< ~ Karen~Archivo:Karen_icon_forma_de_sirena.jpg Voz Violeta Perla! 09:28 24 nov 2011 (UTC) Hola! :3 Bueno te dejo el Archivo:Huevo_Axew.png Archivo:Huevo_Axew.png Se habre a las 120 ediciones y evoluciona a las 360 ediciones y vulve a evolucionar a las 480 Dew :3 Kashi Akat~♪ ☆Dame Fruta Salada!☆Archivo:Akat_Icon.png 20:53 25 nov 2011 (UTC) Ghost Si aquí toy' com mi yuri (?) Los Archivo:Helado_evolutivo_veneno.png sirven Pero el archivo es solo un archivo ewe usa mi discusión normal .3. Kawatana~ ¡A la hoguera con ellos!Archivo:Akat Icon.png 10:20 27 nov 2011 (UTC) Abuelo! contesta D8!!(?) Hoy me dio inspiracion en practicar a hacer VS, asi que comense con el tuyo y Taran!!!: Archivo:VS_Dufftin.png disculpa el fondo blanco es que no se como sacarlo. Bueno, espero que te guste, Tu Nieto Naxo :3 -- Archivo:Nigaito icon.pngEl hechicero verde de PE :3 Archivo:Nigaito icon.png 11:59 13 dic 2011 (UTC) Hello jeje me parece buena idea ^^, yo te lo hiba a pedir pero me dava una flojera -3-, en fin puedes ponerme a un zorua (shiny) o a un purrloin c: Akat-chan =D 17:48 15 dic 2011 (UTC) Feliz Adelantada Navidad abuelo! :D Que tengas una feliz adelantada navidad o3o Archivo:Regalo_de_navidad_para_Ghost.gif (Y de nuevo) FELIZ ADELANTADA NAVIDAD ;D ☆♪Sapphy-chan ~ Romeo and mis mensajes o3o♪☆Archivo:Miku_icon.gif 01:58 19 dic 2011 (UTC) Ghost Che, me olvidé que te había baneado porque me tuve que ir. Perdón < Pero cuando te baneé te desapareciste -w- ¿Cómo mierda te desbaneo? You make my tired heart sing ϟ •We're All Blessed With Sin• 00:23 20 dic 2011 (UTC)